yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
ZW - Sleipnir Mail
- 슬레이프니르 메일 | pt_name = ZW - Armadura Sleipnir | es_name = ZW - Armadura Sleipnir | ja_name = － | romaji_name = Zearu Wepon - Sureipunīru Meiru | trans_name = ZEXAL Weapon - Sleipnir Mail | image = ZWSleipnirMail-PRIO-EN-C-1E.png | attribute = LIGHT | type = Beast | type2 = Effect | level = 4 | atk = 1000 | def = 1000 | passcode = 02648201 | effect_types = Ignition, Continuous-like, Trigger, Unclassified | lore = You can target 1 "Utopia" monster you control; equip this monster from your hand or your side of the field to that target. It gains 1000 ATK. When this card you control is sent to your Graveyard because the equipped monster was destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or card effect): You can target 1 "Utopia" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target. You can only control 1 "ZW - Sleipnir Mail". | fr_lore = Vous pouvez cibler 1 monstre "Utopie" que vous contrôlez ; équipez ce monstre depuis votre main ou votre Terrain à la cible. Il gagne 1000 ATK. Lorsque cette carte que vous contrôlez est envoyée à votre Cimetière parce que le monstre équipé a été détruit par une carte de votre adversaire (au combat ou par un effet de carte) : vous pouvez cibler 1 monstre "Utopie" dans votre Cimetière ; Invoquez Spécialement la cible. Vous ne pouvez contrôler qu'1 "ZW - Armure Sleipnir". | de_lore = Du kannst 1 „Utopia“-Monster wählen, das du kontrollierst; rüste das gewählte Ziel mit diesem Monster von deiner Hand oder deiner Spielfeldseite aus. Es erhält 1000 ATK. Wenn diese Karte, die du kontrollierst, auf deinen Friedhof gelegt wird, weil das ausgerüstete Monster durch eine Karte deines Gegners (durch Kampf oder einen Karteneffekt) zerstört wurde: Du kannst 1 „Utopia“-Monster in deinem Friedhof wählen; beschwöre das gewählte Ziel als Spezialbeschwörung. Du kannst nur 1 „ZW - Sleipnir-Rüstung“ kontrollieren. | it_lore = Puoi scegliere come bersaglio 1 mostro "Utopia" che controlli; equipaggia questo mostro dalla tua mano o dal tuo Terreno a quel bersaglio. Esso guadagna 1000 ATK. Quando questa carta che controlli viene mandata al tuo Cimitero perché il mostro equipaggiato è stato distrutto da una carta del tuo avversario (in battaglia o dall'effetto di una carta): puoi scegliere come bersaglio 1 mostro "Utopia" nel tuo Cimitero; Evoca Specialmente quel bersaglio. Puoi controllare solo 1 "ZW - Armatura Sleipnir". | pt_lore = Você pode escolher 1 monstro "Utopia" com a face para cima que você controla; equipe este card da sua mão ao alvo. Ele ganha 1000 de ATK. Quando este card que você controla for enviado para o seu Cemitério porque o monstro equipado foi destruído por um card do seu oponente (em batalha ou por um efeito de card): você pode escolher 1 monstro "Utopia" no seu Cemitério; Invoque o alvo por Invocação-Especial. Você só pode controlar 1 "ZW - Armadura Sleipnir". | es_lore = Puedes seleccionar 1 monstruo "Utopía" que controles; equipa a ese objetivo este monstruo en tu mano o lado del Campo. Ese objetivo gana 1000 ATK. Cuando esta carta que controlas es mandada a tu Cementerio porque el monstruo equipado fue destruido por una carta de tu adversario (en batalla o por efecto de una carta): puedes seleccionar 1 monstruo "Utopía" en tu Cementerio; Invoca ese objetivo de Modo Especial. Sólo puedes controlar 1 "ZW - Armadura Sleipnir". | ja_lore = 自分のメインフェイズ時、手札または自分フィールド上のこのモンスターを、攻撃力１０００ポイントアップの装備カード扱いとして自分フィールド上の「 ホープ」と名のついたモンスターに装備できる。装備モンスターが相手に破壊される事によってこのカードが墓地へ送られた時、自分の墓地の「 ホープ」と名のついたモンスター１体を選択して特殊召喚できる。「 － 」は自分フィールド上に１枚しか表側表示で存在できない。 | ko_lore = 자신의 메인 페이즈시, 패 또는 자신 필드 위의 이 몬스터를 , 공격력 1000 포인트 올리는 장착 카드로 취급하여 자신 필드 위의 "유토피아" 라는 이름이 붙은 몬스터에 장착할 수 있다. 장착 몬스터가 상대에게 파괴되는 것에 의해서 이 카드가 묘지로 보내졌을 때, 자신 묘지의 "유터피아" 라는 이름이 붙은 몬스터 1장을 선택하고 특수 소환할 수 있다. "ZW(제알 웨폰)"-슬레이프니르 메일" 은 자신 필드 위에 1장밖에 앞면 표시로 존재할 수 없다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | archseries = ZW - | supports_archetypes = Utopia (archetype) | related_to_archseries = * Number * Number C * Number C39 | action = * Equips self from hand * Equips self from field * Activates from your Graveyard | stat_change = Equipped gains ATK | m/s/t = Treated as Equip Card | summoning = Special Summons from your Graveyard | misc = Control only one | database_id = 10844 }}